


Playing the Game

by peachmang0



Series: Game [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hyunsung changlix woochan secret lovers high school au, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Read until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmang0/pseuds/peachmang0
Summary: Where Hyunjin and Jisung started to play a dangerous game and now they can no longer stop whatever they started.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Game [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672207
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Playing the Game

The loud sound of foot steps were heard through the empty hallway approaching a small huddle of boys who stood in front of the lockers. "Where's Ji?" Asked a blonde head to the person who just arrived. "Still packing his things, he said he'll follow once he's finished" the remaining boys nodded their heads.

And so they waited for the other boy to arrive.

"Hey Sung you look tired" the boy who just arrived tiredly smiled. "Yeah a bit" then the boy felt someone embrace him. "Don't overwork yourself too much" the boy leaned closer to the warm embrace of his friend. "Yes Lixie" the other boys smiled at the display. It wasn't uncommon for them to see this display between the boys as they were the best of friends and are basically twins as their birthdays are just a day apart.

"Come on I'm starving" whined a boy with a brown hair and big sparkling eyes. "You're always hungry Minho-hyung" said hyung only latched on the arms of their youngest.

"Let's hurry hyungs before Chan-hyung changes his mind about treating us to dinner"

"Yah Yang Jeongin I'm not your personal credit card"

"Come on Channie you know we love you more than that"

"F-fine you guys are lucky Woojin-hyung is the only one who thinks rational in our group"

"Whipped" someone with a gruff voice whispered but it was enough for the rest to hear.

"I heard you Seo Changbin and I am not!" the boys laughed at the older as his ears were starting to get red out of embarrassment.

"Come on kids stop teasing your hyung, let's go"

"Yes Mom"

"Yes Hyung"

Those who said 'mom' earned a whack in the head from the oldest.

And so the 9 boys finally left the campus. Along the way to the restaurant where Chan would be treating them, they constantly were either bickering or teasing each other. The 9 boys were really loud and that moment they didn't care as long as they're together and complete, everything in their surroundings were tuned off.

~~

Han Jisung was small compared to other boys his age. He was quite small with a thin waist, big eyes, sharp nose, heart shaped lips and chubby cheeks. He was constantly being reminded of looking like a squirrel, at first he didn't want to acknowledge that fact but as time passes he came to accept and love it.

He was a senior in Seoul District University high school department along with his other 3 friends. He was also part of the University's music club with other boys. Him and his other 2 hyungs, Changbin and Chan were in charge of producing the music to be used by the dance team or the vocal team. They also have a souncloud account under the name of 3RACHA. There they upload their music which they produced first hand.

And being a producer and a rapper took a toll out of him as he and others still needs to catch up with their studies. You might think he's failing but fail isn't in Han Jisung's vocabulary. Quite the opposite actually, he's one of the best students in their batch. He's smart and sometimes loud but quiet most of the time and that is why he's admired by other students, not only him but also his other friends.

And so when Jisung finally arrived in his dorm after Chan had treat them for dinner, he immediately collapsed on his bed not bothering to change his clothes as sleep was slowly consuming him.

He dozed off for a bit but woke up to the feeling of hands caressing his thighs and lips leaving open mouthed kisses on his exposed stomach.

"H- ugh!" He moaned when he felt a tongue licked his abdomen sensually. "Were you tired baby?" The person hovering above Jisung whispered in his ears. Jisung felt a shiver run down his spine at how low the voice is and how hot its breathe is against Jisung's ear.

Jisung whined when the hands previously on his thighs moved towards going under his shirt softly tugging the piece of clothing off of him.

"Does my baby need hyung to make him feel better?" Jisung releases a low moan after hearing how hot the person above him sounded. "Y-yes hyung p-please" Jisung felt a smirk against his ears.

Jisung then felt lips on his own. He pulled him closer and tangled his arms behind his neck. The kiss turned a lot more aggressive and more tongue was now involved. Jisung moaned when he started to kiss Jisung's neck. Jisung pulled him deeper and harder against him.

"Is my baby getting desperate for hyung?" He whispered against Jisung's neck. Jisung whined again earning a laugh from the other.

Then all of a sudden Jisung gasped and moaned loudly. "You like it huh?" Jisung bit his lips to muffled his moans but to no avail.

"Hyunjin arghh!" He felt teeth sunk into his neck. Bitting and sucking the poor flesh of Jisung's neck. "More.." Jisung begged.

Hyunjin smirked again. "Strip for me baby" and that was what Jisung did. He immediately strip off his clothes throwing then somewhere in his room.

"Now turn around" Jisung whined. He really wanted to see Hyunjin's face while he wrecked him. "Be a good boy or else I'll punish you baby" at the mention of punishment Jisung hurriedly lay on his stomach and turned around from Hyunjin.

Hyunjin hummed then also strip off his clothes and then he leaned on Jisung's back. Kissing the back of his neck, shoulders and his back. Jisung can't contain the moans from escaping his mouth then just gripped the bedsheets tighter every time Hyunjin's lips makes contact with his skin.

Hyunjin grind against Jisung's back and Jisung felt like he's so close to cumming even without Hyunjin touching him down there.

Jisung bucked his hips upwards synchronizing with Hyunjin's grinding. "Ugh baby" Hyunjin groaned from the sensation of pleasure coursing through their bodies.

"H-hyunjin hyung" Jisung whined then again. "Patience angel" Hyunjin whispered on Jisung's ear then kissing the back of his neck.

"You're mine right Jisungie?" Hyunjin gripped Jisung's hips. "Y-yes hyung I'm yours" Jisung said breathlessly against the sheets. Hyunjin pressed him harder on the bed. "I love you baby" he kissed Jisung's shoulders. "I love you too hyung"

Whatever happens behind closed doors only stays between the two of them. Nobody has to know what's happening inside Hyunjin and Jisung's dorm room, nobody has to know that they're dating and nobody has to know Hyunjin owning Jisung's body all for himself.

~~  
Jisung's POV  
"Where are we going again Binnie-hyung?" I didn't protest when Changbin-hyung all of a sudden dragged me outside of the studio but I'm really clueless where we're headed right now.

"We're going to Lix's dance practice remember?" At the mention of dance, I couldn't help but to feel hot all of a sudden. The thought of seeing Hyunjin-hyung made my body hot for some reason. "Oh yeah now I remember" I tried to hide my blush my fake coughing so Changbin-hyung wouldn't notice. And guess he was distracted.

"Did you tell Chan-hyung that we're watching the dance team? Hyung I swear if not Chan-hyung will skin us" Binnie-hyung laughed at me. "Don't worry Sung, Chan-hyung knows and he's glad we're away from the studio as he and I quote "invited Woojin-hyung for a session" so yeah he's occupied right now" I wonder what kind of session are those two doing?

Once we arrive in the dance team's practice room, Binnie-hyung immediately dragged me towards Lix and the others. I kind of inhaled sharply when I saw Hyunjin-hyung's sweaty face. His sleeveless shirt didn't help at all.

"Binnie! Sungie you're here!" Felix instantly brightened when he saw us approaching them. I waved at Lix happily trying to distract myself away from Hyunjin-hyung.

"So that's why Felix is so excited to start the practice. It's because his boyfriend will be watching" I heard Minho-hyung's teasing voice beside me. "Find your own boyfriend hyung" Binnie-hyung rolled his eyes at Minho-hyung then proceeded to hug Felix.

"You guys are early" I slightly froze when I heard Hyunjin-hyung's raspy voice. It seems like they had been practicing for hours. "Yeah. Chan-hyung's having a private session with Woojin-hyung so we're kind of exiled from the studio" I tried my best to gather my voice and not stutter in front of him or else the others might notice.

"I'm glad you guys are here. Felix won't stop whining about Changbin-hyung" I looked at hyung's face and I saw his crescent smile. My heart felt like it did a flip when I saw that smile from him.

"Okay guys start stretching we're about to start in 10" Minho-hyung said loudly and there, the other dancers started to pile up in the center. Hyung and Lix included. But when Hyunjin-hyung passed by me, he brushed his hands on mine. I looked back at him and I saw him smirking.

I rolled my eyes at him but deep inside I'm about to burst. 

Me and Changbin-hyung sat on the corner of the room, our attention are on the two dancers respectively. Once the music started to play I can't remove my eyes from Hyunjin-hyung.

"Isn't this the song you compose Ji?" Truth to be told, yes it really was the song I composed months ago. I remembered Hyunjin-hyung whining about their next project and that they still don't know what music to use.

I didn't know that they'd be using "Wow" and if I have known, I could've prepared myself. You see, it was Hyunjin who inspired me to write this song. I was always mesmerized everytime he dances, his body's like moving unconsciously along with the music. His movements are very flawless. He always leaves me breathless everytime he dances.

I can't help but to stare at Hyunjin. He's so gorgeous dancing in the middle. The song is quite slow and I kind of made it a bit sensual just a tiny bit. And now I slightly regret doing that. Their choreography matched with the song and when Hyunjin slightly grinded on the floor I felt my cheeks heat up. I thought their choreography no longer contains anything sexy but damn I was wrong.

I lost it when Hyunjin had his solo dance. I won't deny my mouth watered when I saw him dance like that and his thighs were really a wonderful view. I cannot believe they'd be performing this with their sensual choreography, I might die when I watch their actual dance.

I must've stared too much at Hyunjin-hyung as his eyes found its way to mine. I might've stopped breathing when he smirk at me while doing their choreography where they're rolling their body with so much sexiness and I can't take it any longer, I feel desperate to touch him all of a sudden.

Next thing I knew, the song finally reached its end. Thank God I won't suffer any longer. I finally released a big sigh that I wasn't aware I was holding back.

"So what do you guys think?" Minho-hyung approached us. "Didn't know you guys can work like that huh" Changbin-hyung said. If I know he was drooling over Felix the whole duration of the song. "You guys were great" I finally caught my voice. Good thing it didn't sound breathless.

"Thanks for watching guys, hope you'll watch during the showcase" Hyunjin said as he smiled. But when he dropped an arm around my shoulder, I felt my body tensed for a bit but instantly relaxed when I felt his right hand squeezed my shoulder.

"Of course we'll be watching" Binnie-hyung said from his position which is behind Felix who he back hugged after the 3 went to us.

~~

"Ah!" I couldn't help but to moan out loud when Hyunjin sucked my dick. "Sshhh baby don't be too loud or else we'll get caught" I covered my mouth with my left hand and let the other pull Hyunjin's face closer to my dick.

We're doing this again now in the janitor's closet. I didn't know how it started but next thing I know is that Hyunjin-hyung's pushing me against the Janitor's closet then skilfully sucks me off.

"H-hyung faster" I moaned quietly this time. He stopped sucking me for a moment then stared at my face. My breath was caught in my troat as he looks so hot right now. He then licked the tip of my dick making me shiver and then he put it inside his mouth. His other hand was caressing my thighs while the other was massaging my balls. "Hyung ah! I'm c-close!" He suck my dick faster then I finally released, in his mouth.

He swallowed my whole cum then giving my dick a light peck before going for my lips. He kissed me passionately and I closed my eyes.

"You taste like my dick" I said once we're cleaning ourselves and fixing our clothes. "Well you taste good babe" I couldn't help but to blush at that statement. We kissed again before leaving the Janitor's closet and making sure no one will see us.

~~

Hwang Hyunjin is not a bad student. No he's not. He's smart, dances really great and is admired by many. He is loved by many as he is very kind and he laughs a lot. He's also handsome, really handsome that both girls and boys couldn't help but to get infatuated with him. He's a senior in SDU along with Jisung, Felix and Seungmin and also the vice captain in the dance team.

He could date whoever he wanted but the thing is, he rejects every confession thrown at him. Whether it's a girl or a boy, he declines their offer. It's not that he doesn't want to date, it's just that he's already dating someone.

And that someone is Han Jisung. They've known each other the longest among their group of friends and are basically attached 24/7 given the fact that they are roommates. But their friends didn't know of them dating. Or perhaps they might at some point but they all turn a blind eye to it.

It's not that Hyunjin and Jisung wanted to hide their relationship to their friends, they just want the thrilling feeling every time they sneak behind their friend's back just to make out or fuck.

They had been fucking for as long as they remembered but they don't care about that. They love each other and that's important.

So Hyunjin isn't a bad person when I say he owns Jisung both physically and emotionally. You can't blame someone whose deeply in love with a certain person. 

And Jisung isn't selfish when I say he only wants Hyunjin. Everything about Hyunjin, his touch, his lips, his body, his love. Jisung owns Hyunjin as much as Hyunjin owns him.

They're perfect for each other and nothing could stop them from loving each other, even their parents couldn't.

~~

"Are you guys excited for the break?" Chan said after drinking his coffee. The group of friends were currently at a cafe near their dorm. "The one week break? I surely would want to see my cats again" Minho after mentioning his cats suddenly brightened. "But I don't wanna go back home" the youngest whined. It was their last day today as the day after they would be back on their hometowns.

"I suddenly also don't want to leave" Seungmin stated while playing with the cup of his coffee. "No Minnie you're coming with me" Woojin suddenly smack Seungmin's hand from playing with the cup. Seungmin only pouted. He really can't say no to his hyung.

"I wanna stay in the dorms" Jisung dramatically plopped on the table. "So you and Hyunjin would be alone?" Jisung instantly bolted and stared at Changbin with wide eyes.

"Hyung what!?" Jisung looks scandalized as he glared at Changbin. Hyunjin only laughing at them. "Can the two of you just be together finally? It hurts my eyes to see you guys dancing around each other" Minho followed suit.

The rest nodded their heads. "It's frustrating hyungs" even Jeongin agreed. "I can't believe you guys" it takes a blushing Jisung to make the remaining 8 giggle their hearts out. 

Jisung then felt a hand kneading his thighs and he knows too well who that hand belongs to. Good thing no one noticed what's going on beneath the table as Hyunjin's hand slowly crept upwards and stopping its way and resting on Jisung's dick.

Jisung felt the need to stop himself from moaning loudly when Hyunjin grip his dick tightly. The rest were pretty occupied and so as the other two.

~~

The two were now finally on their dorms after spending the whole day with their friends. The both of them had already packed their clothes the day before that's why they have free time for themselves today.

Jisung was sitting on his bed constantly scrolling through his phone when he felt the bed shift against him. Hyunjin crawled on top of the younger as Jisung put his phone away to give Hyunjin his full attention.

Hyunjin straddled Jisung's legs and Jisung spreading his legs to give Hyunjin full access to him. The two were heatedly making out on the younger's bed. Hyunjin going deeper and pressing himself harder to Jisung.

Jisung felt as if he's on cloud nine. Every time Hyunjin kisses him he feels like there's fireworks in the pit of his stomach.

After a couple of minutes of making out, Hyunjin lay down with Jisung. The younger clinging on Hyunjin's arm while the older secured him in an embrace. "I don't wanna go home hyung" Hyunjin kissed Jisung's forehead. "Me too baby but we don't have a choice" the older sighed.

"I love you so much hyung, I want to spend my whole life with you" Hyunjin smiled at the younger's sincere words. "Me too baby I want to spend my eternity with you. I love you so much baby" and then they shared another kiss. But compared to their other kisses, this one is full of emotion and sincerity. 

The love they have for each other is so pure, it's just that they live in a world where nothing is perfect and certain circumstances want to mingle with their lives.

~~

"Hyunjin-ah it's good to see you again" exclaimed a man in his mid forties. "It's good to see you too Dad" Hyunjin smiled at his father. "I missed you son" the man having Hyunjin's similar feature but a lot more mature smiled at the younger. "Where's your brother?" At the mention of his brother Hyunjin strained a smile.

"He's still unpacking Dad but he said he'll come down once he's finished" the older man smiled. "I can't wait to spend my time with the two of you" Hyunjin's smile was fake. He'll only have to fake a smile for a week, in front of his father and in front of his brother.

"Hi Dad it's good to see you again!" A cheerful voice said from above the stairs. "Jisung-ah I missed you!" The older man hugged the new comer once he's finally downstairs. The youngest hugged his father back. Hyunjin looked at Jisung and Jisung looked at Hyunjin, both having the same expression on their face. A strained smile appeared on both of their faces.

They have to face reality and that reality is the fact that they are brothers. Both having half of the same blood, both being related to each other. Now is the time to wake up from their world. Reality is knocking and it's knocking quite painfully.

~~

Little Jisung was dependent on his older brother. He loves his hyung dearly and is willing to do whatever his hyung ask him to. 

Jisung and Hyunjin both have the same father but with different mothers. Hyunjin being the first born exactly looks like their father but the younger took a lot of his looks from his mother. Hyunjin's mom died when he was born, his mom had a weak heart and giving birth to Hyunjin took a toll from her.

Hyunjin's personality is the same with his mother's. Both were kind hearted and protective, it was just sad that his mother couldn't be there to support Hyunjin. And it was also saddening that his mother didn't get to know that her husband at some point cheated on her.

Jisung also didn't get to meet his mom as she also passed away but it was due to the fact that his mom died in a car accident. He was also in that accident but his mom protected him. His mom didn't want to ruin a complete family that's why she decided to run away with her son. His mom didn't want to be a home wrecker, she knows she's the mistress and that lone fact was enough to make her run away from everything.

She even named her son after her to avoid judgement from others. But even if her reasons are good she still died while running away from the consequence she's part of. 

Jisung while growing up wonders why his name is different from his hyung but later on he found out the truth.

"Dad why am I Han Jisung and hyung is Hwang Hyunjin" Jisung asked his father one time. Then he explained the truth behind it.

"It's your mother's name Jisungie" the man smiled at his youngest son.

And while growing up the only pillar Jisung have is his hyung. Their father is mostly overseas as they have a lot of business. And that is why the brothers lack supervision.

At the age of 12 Hyunjin was introduced early to the world of adulthood. He first jack himself off at the age of 12, watched porn at the age of 12 and had sex at the age of 13.

Hyunjin felt humiliated when he first got to touch himself in a sensual manner, he felt shame course through his body when he thought of his brother while getting off. And at that time Hyunjin experimented with a lot of things back then. And when they're both 13, Hyunjin confirmed that Jisung seems to be tempted every time he kissed his brother 

Jisung first caught Hyunjin jacking off when he barged inside his hyung's room without knocking. And instead of Hyunjin stopping, he still continued. He felt satisfied when Jisung was in his room, watching him jerk himself off.

After that incident Hyunjin would always crawl in Jisung's bed, touching him in different places a brother shouldn't be. Jisung fantasized about Hyunjin kissing him, fucking him, owning him. 

It started off as a game for the two of them, the constant touching and kissing but as time passes they got tired of just doing that, and at the age of 13 they first lost their virginity to each other. And even if they wanted for it to stop they can no longer as they had been too addicted with the game they started.

They would fuck every night, in Jisung's bed, in Hyunjin's bed, in the living room, in the kitchen counter, everywhere in the house, there's no place in their house that they didn't have sex on.

And every time their dad come home, they'd play the brother card which they mastered all too well. But once he's gone they can no longer contain themselves and just fuck each other.

At the age of 15, they first said their 'I love you's' to each other.

Their love was so pure but the fact that they can never be with each other still lingers. It's quite devastating to be in their position but as long as they love each other, nothing else matters.

~~

"I love you Hyunjin-hyung"

"I love you too Jisungie"

Their love is so pure but their love is forbidden.

For now 'game over' doesn't exist.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 🤧 I'm not the best writer out there but thank you 🙆 I had been thinking of this fic since yesterday and I almost didn't do it as I'm really lazy but when I saw Hyunjin's selca this morning and Jisung almost kissing Hyunjin gesture from last night's live I certainly lost it 🤧 I've been inspired by a lot of aus I've read in the past and maybe you'll notice some familiar statements but I assure you the whole fic is mine. Credits to the rightful owner of the line "You taste like my dick" 🙆 sorry if I used it here I just forgot the author of that fic but credits to you 🙆 lastly thank you again 💕
> 
> You guys can visit my twt acc to view their profiles and imagine them better 😉 it's @ursquirrelhan 💓🙆


End file.
